Destined Encounters
by worse-than-average
Summary: What if America Singer wasn't chosen for the Selection? How would she meet Prince Maxon? What would happen to her relationship with Aspen? How would America Singer's life go if she wasn't given the chance of a lifetime?
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for weeks! and since I couldn't get it out if my mind, I decided to make it a story!**

**It's basically what I think would've happened if America wasn't chosen for the Selection.**

**Also, I do not own the Selection trilogy, all rights go to Kiera Cass!**

**With that said, Read on darlings!**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and immediately spotted my mother hovering over me. It had been days since the announcement about the Royal Family arriving in Carolina and they were due to come today. Recent complications called on their attention and the King had found it essential to fix the problem himself.

With the Selection coming up, my mother found it necessary for me to be more presentable, claiming that I might encounter the prince which I knew that was a one-in-a-million chance.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fix you hair, honey? You should let me fix your hair." my mother said.

I sighed, it was typical of my mother to worry about every single detail when it came to these things. When I didn't answer, she gave me a look.

"You could run into the prince! Wouldn't you want to look nice if he sees you? He might like you. You are _so_ beautiful, honey."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My mother only uses compliments when she wanted something or she was pleased about us doing something she wanted us to do. The former was more realistic.

"Mom, I highly doubt that. Besides, if I do see him, he'll most likely be flanked by guards. He _is _the prince."

"Would it kill you to try?" she asked.

"Probably." I mutter under my breath. My mother narrowed her eyes at me, as if she could glare at me until I agreed.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you!" she shouted as she left the room. I sighed and settled on brushing my hair to make it look at least presentable.

I walked down the steps into the small living room. Today was one of the days when my father didn't work until late at night.

"Hey honey." he greeted me. I glanced behind him and saw my mother looking at my hair with approval. I had done my best to tame it and pinned it so it wouldn't get on my face.

"Hey dad." I said.

"America, can you come over here? I want to talk to you for a while." My mother called out. I trudge over to her.

"I like what you did to your hair, honey. It looks great." she gushed.

"Thanks mom." I replied. It was nice to be on good terms with my mom. I didn't like arguing with her.

"Can you make a quick trip to town square, hun? I need you to get me something. It'll be a short trip." she said quickly.

"Sure mom." I said, a little suspicious.

"Great, hun! Here, go fetch me some... eggs! Yeah, go get some eggs!"

"But didn't you buy eggs yesterday? I think we still have some in the fridge." I responded.

"Yes, I did. I'm going to use those tonight. I'll use the ones you buy tomorrow." she responded.

"But-" I started. She didn't let me finish and pushed me out the door. I sigh. What else could I do?

I started walking to the town square, which was pretty close to our house. I was halfway there when someone ran into me, literally. I stood up and glared at him. I was about to shout at him before he clamped his hand over my mouth and dragged me behind a building.

"Hush! Be quiet. You'll attract attention if you shout." he whispered.

"Why wouldn't I shout? You ran into me and took me here. I don't even know you!" I yell silently.

He raised his eyebrow at me and it took me a few more seconds until I recognized the stranger. Realization washed over me and I suddenly stepped back.

I was in an alleyway, behind a building, in Carolina with the one and only prince of Illèa, Prince Maxon.

* * *

**That was it! I hope you guys liked it.**

**Sorry if you thought it was just a bunch of words put together without sense. My writings a little rusty since I haven't written stories in a while. And English isn't my first language.**

**I also know it's very predictable. You don't have to tell me. **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think! **^.^****


	2. Chapter 2

I kept stepping away from him, forgetting everything my mother had told me to do if I encountered the Royal Family. I didn't listen to her anyway, knowing that running into them was close to impossible. Now, I immediately regret my decision. I was about to break into a sprint before he spoke up.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked as I kept stepping back.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm getting away from you!" I exclaimed. He raised a brow.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do you know the phrase 'Don't talk to strangers'? Yes, my mother taught me that." I replied.

"Well, did she teach you about manners?" he questioned, his arms folded in front of him.

"Of course she did, Your Highness." I said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"What have I done to affront you?"

"It may have something to do with you dragging and hiding me here!" I shouted, my voice getting louder with every word.

"Well we won't be hidden here for long if you keep shouting!" he hissed. He looked irritated but so was I.

"Why did you drag me here, anyway?" I demanded as I copied his stance, folding both arms in front of me.

"You saw me. I couldn't risk letting you tell the guards where I was." he stated, looking back to where we came from.

"Are you out of your mind? They'll probably think I kidnapped you! Why are you hiding from them, anyway?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. He panicked, and looked at me, as if he was judging if I was to be trusted.

"Don't look at me like that. For all I know, you could be a serial killer who looks like the prince." I remarked as I watched his expression change from panicked to insulted.

"I beg your pardon, I _am_ the prince." He exclaimed.

"Alright, say whatever you want _Your Highness,_ but you never answered my question." I said.

"Have you always been this rude?"

"No. Now answer my question." I replied. I heard him mutter something under his breath before looking at me.

"I don't like being flanked by guards every minute." he responded as if it was obvious.

"Really?" I was surprised. I really thought he was hiding because he ran away from a group of girls who 'love' him. I didn't expect this. I just assumed he was trying to remain unseen by a bunch of people who was chasing him because they thought he was attractive.

"Yes, what did you think I was going to say?"

"I thought you were hiding from some girls who most likely want autographs from you." I said with a shrug. He laughed as if the idea was ridiculous. I knew it wasn't. As soon as the announcement about the Royal Family came, I've already heard the whispers the other girls shared about how they're going to make Prince Maxon fall in love with them. He looked uncomfortable.

"That could happen?" he asked just as a group of squealing girls passed by. I smirk and gave him a look. He looked baffled.

"Were they-" he started.

"Yes." I say with a smirk. After a pause, I spoke up again. "Are you really running away from the guards?" I asked.

"Yes. Is it _that_ unbelievable?" He asked, his eyes focused on me.

"Of course it is! Can't you see? Anyone would love to be like you. To get a chance to live like you do. If it meant not having to worry about anything! I know I would." When I said that, it was as if something in him snapped.

"Oh really? You think we don't have to worry about anything? What about the country? We are in charge of what happens. That's why were here, because something went wrong. And what about our lives? Knowing that there are people who want us dead, who want to rule the country and wouldn't care who they destroy?" He looked at her, and continued.

"Would you want that? To be honest, if I had the chance, I would want to be like you. Like any normal person. I wouldn't have to worry about anything." He asked.

"Oh really?" I snap. He thought it was that easy?

"What about worrying about money? About how you could possibly survive the next day. You have to work, to do your best, yet that will never be enough. You know why? Because in their eyes, nothing's good enough. You're never good enough. And you have other people leaning on you, and you know you can't let them down because they believe in you. So you keep doing you best, again and again, knowing that nothing will ever change. You think it's that easy? Well think again." I ranted.

He looked at me, as if I struck him.

"Is it really like that?" He asked, obviously not expecting me to say those things.

"For most of the lower castes, it is." He looked apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said simply, and an awkward silence settled around us.

"So, a-are there anything more that I uh-" he stammered.

"You're not used to girls, aren't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well that's tough luck, isn't it? The start of the Selection is a month from now, right?" I asked. He shook his head yes.

"How are you going to handle it?"

"Honestly, I don't know." he looked around. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't tell me anything if I were you." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Has it not occurred to you that you don't even know my name?" I asked. If he wasn't the prince, I would've kicked him and ran away.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I didn't. Now I'm curious. What is your name?" He said. I paused, looking at him. Could I really trust him? I know he's the prince and all, but could I?

"You know, it's unfair that you know my name and I don't know yours." he stated, smiling as he looked at me.

"The whole country knows your name." I said. It was a known fact. Who wouldn't know the prince's name?

"I know that. Now, I'd like to know _your_ name." I was still a little suspicious but decided to tell him. He wouldn't remember me anyway.

"I'm America, America Singer." I could almost see the gears turning in his head As his eyes flashed and he looked at me, as if he found the missing piece to the puzzle.

"No wonder you're so-"

"Stubborn, rude, short-tempered? Yeah, I get that a lot." I heard him laugh.

"Yes, it's perfect." He said. He held his hand out.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss America." I took his hand but instead of shaking mine, he brought it to his mouth and pressed his lips against the back of my hand. I was too shocked to pull my hand away, and by the time I did, he was bowing down.

"As lovely as it was to meet you, I'm afraid that I will have to go. I wouldn't want you getting into more trouble." He said before turning away, leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh! You guys are the best! I love you guys. (Really, I do. O.O)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited *(which I highly doubt is a word)**

**Anyway, I'd like to respond to guest reviews!**

**Shaiii: Here you go! You are my first reviewer! Ahhhhhhhh! ^,^**

**Missy: Awwww! Thanks, hun. I actually read your stories already, I just haven't followed and favorited* in a while.**

**Maxon's Rose: I'm glad you like it! I like your name ,BTW! *.***

**Janice: Well, they met in the first chapter, sweetie. How they'll fall in love? I'm pretty sure Maxon already did ^^**

**Guest mih: Thank you! Here you are, America's PoV. I was planning on making a chapter in Maxon's PoV soon. Probably the next chapter :)**

**Guest: That's great! Here's the next chapter ;)**

**Sarahy: I know! I kinda love Ella Enchanted, so it wouldn't be a surprise :)**

**Melody: Yes, really? Wow, thank you so, so, so, so much! I updated!**

**ATLOVVA: I'm guessing you love Adventure Time? I'm pretty sure you're awesome too! BTW, I love A.T. too!**

**Thanks again guys!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I look back to where we came from and settled on doing what I was doing before I ran into the prince. My mother would most likely scold me when I get home. I don't want to tell her I ran into the prince. she would certainly ask questions and try to know everything down to the last detail. I didn't want to upset her by telling her I snapped at the prince. I could almost imagine the disappointed look on her face, that will quickly turn into rage. I wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

I did what my mom told me to do and quickly set for home. I'm going to have to find a way out of this if I didn't want my mom to find out about it.

* * *

When I came home, the sight before me was not that I expected. My father was sitting next to mom, who smiled brightly as I entered, which was the opposite of what I was expecting. She immediately stood up and greeted me.

"Hi sweetie, how was it?" she asked.

"It was alright, I guess. I got the eggs you told me to buy." I replied while shrugging, acting nonchalant. "Anything else?" she questioned, as if she already knew, but I know she didn't, so I went on with acting. "No, mom. You gave me exact money to buy eggs, that's it." I responded.

"I mean, did you do anything else? You took a little longer than I expected."

"I got held up by the people by the square. There were tons of them." I tried to said simply. My mother's face fell and she muttered under her breath.

"I really heard that the prince was missing, how could she miss him?" I heard her say.

"What was that, mom?" I ask her.

"Nothing, hun. Can you help me now?"

"Sure." I said, glad that she dropped the subject.

* * *

Dinner was boring and uneventful, as usual. May talked through dinner, telling stories about how she would meet the prince. She promised that she would meet the king and queen with their son. Mom beamed at May.

"Of course you will, sweetie. and I am one-hundred percen Sure that they would love you!" she gushed.

"Really? You think so?" May's eyes twinkled.

"I know so, hun." mom replied with a bright smile.

Everything went quiet again and I did what I usually do, stay silent.

The night dragged on, and I sit there and watch as my sister keep flailing her arms in excitement. Apparently, the prince will be in town tomorrow, and mom is taking her.

"Can America come with us?" she asked our mother. She was a ball of energy and she mad my mom radiate happiness. Our mother turned to me.

"Of course she can but only if she wants to." Mom replies. May looked at me, her eyes pleading me to go. I love my sister, I really do, but sometimes she asked for too much.

"I have chores do. Besides, I have to practice on the violin." I responded. I was only making up excuses. I just really didn't want to see the prince.

"But you _have_ to go! I want to meet him and I want to introduce you." She said, squealing as if she just thought the most brilliant idea in the world. She probably thought of me like the princesses in the fairytale stories my mom told her when we were kids.

"I can't, May. I have to work on things." I said and went to my room. I didn't want to discuss this any further. After that little encounter, I don't want to make things more awkward between the prince and I.

* * *

Morning came way too soon for my liking. I woke up to the sunlight streaming from the windows. I pushed myself up, just in time to see my mom drawing the last of the blinds. When she saw me, she shrieked.

"Get dressed! We have visitors!" She scolded. It was too early for this.

"What? Who? Mom, its six o' clock in the morning. Who would be visiting our house at this hour?" I say burying my face into my pillow.

"The king and queen are here with the prince. And they want to meet you."

* * *

**Sorry this was short! And that I couldn't update faster! I was busy. I planned too much stuff, and I had to fit my voice lessons in my schedule, right when I would've updated!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 38 reviews! You guys are the freaking best!**

**Janice: I think the next chapter will explain it. But I'm pretty sure he's already in love.**

**Maxon's Rose: Awwww! Thank you so, much, darling! Yes, they will meet again, but that's all I'll say :) Also, I think I have America's character 'perfectly' is because I'm like her XD At least that's what my mom told me. (I made her read the Selection, she loved it!) Those were the things I would say if I was in that situation!**

**P.S. Of course you should like your name! It's adorbs!**

**Shaiii: I think it's adorbs, too!**

**Theunknownpath: Thank you! I think there are a lot of good Selection fics, though. It will probably be like that in the end, though, but she will still have a little sass :)**

**ClimbUpYourWalls: Nope, it's possible!**

**ATLOVVA: Well, I'm 14 (almost) XD BTW: No one is EVER too old for A.T.**

**Guest mih: And you're awesome, Guest mih!**

**Lia Isles: Well, I updated! You have something to do now! Anyway, you can always fangirl.**

**Melody: Hahaha XD The UST bit! 'Unresolved Sexual Tension' I love it! And I know! 30+ reviews in 2 chapters? This is so great! But I wouldn't have this much reviews without you guys! But I'm not tired of those kinds of stories. This is the most touching review I've had. Thanks, hun. I'm pretty sure you're amazing, too! And I don't mind the length of your review! I was kinda touched :)**

**YourNewFan: I'm actually trying to be multi-lingual. I'm studying Spanish and French right now. I'm already fluent in my first lanuage and English so, I guess? You're close! I'm almost 14 years old! It's okay, I like getting questions!**

**Also, it seems like a lot of you were shocked that English wasn't my first language. My first language is Tagalog. I live in Asia, in a country called the Philippines, to be exact. Yes, the one that was called 'the gates of hell'. I guess that if you were an outsider, you would think that. But if you were born and raised here, you'd get used to it.**

**So, mini rant over.**

**Review, darlings!**


	4. Chapter 4

My head snapped up, and I saw my mother glaring at me, her gaze burning into me. I glare back at her,

"America! Any other day, I would've put up with your behavior, but certainly not today. I don't know what you did or if you did something terrible or not, but I swear if you don't get up and fix yourself-" I rolled my eyes and got up slowly, not bothering to listen to what was next. I was already annoyed by the fact that _he_ found my address, I didn't need my mom to make me more irritated.

"I'll get ready mom." I cut her off. It was obvious that she was shocked because I didn't argue with her, but I really wanted her out my room before I snap.

"And don't forget to curtsy." she said softly before closing the door while I went to the bathroom.

After a short shower, I brushed my hair as an attempt to tame it and pinned it, like I did yesterday, and put a bit of makeup, then went to my closet and got dressed.

I put on my khaki shorts and a green tunic top and looked stood in front of my mirror. These were by far the most exciting clothes I owned. Being from a lower caste, a Five specifically, we mostly wore bland clothes. After at least ten failed attempts in trying to curtsy, I gave up went to the living room, careful not to slam the door. I walked slowly and delicately. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the king and queen by falling to the ground.

When I reached the living room, I saw my parents talking to the king and queen while my siblings, May and Gerad, sat next to the prince, both shaking with excitement and glee. They were laughing at something May said but the prince stopped when he saw me. He shook the queen's shoulder and whispered something I couldn't hear in her ear. The queen turned to my direction and saw me standing in the doorway. I got ready to curtsy but before I could, she stood up and made her way towards me. I thought I was in trouble but dismissed the idea once enveloped me in her arms.

"So, you're probably the girl Maxon was talking about." she stated as she loosened her grip. She was

"Y-yes, your Highness." I stutter out while stepping back to do a curtsy. The queen smiled warmly at me. She was even more beautiful in person.

"Thank you. For finding my son." I look behind her, at the prince, and shot him a confused, questioning look. He shrugged and I decided to go with it.

"I'm glad to be of help, Your Highness." I said while smiling back at her.

"Your help was greatly appreciated." the king remarked, more out of necessity than sincerity. He was saying it because he needed to, not because he truly wanted to. I tried my best to smile and not to roll my eyes.

"I am sure that any other person who found him would've done the same, Your Majesty." I replied simply, trying not to spit the words out. Queen Amberly cut in before the king could respond.

"But we are glad that he was found by someone as humble as you." she gushed. She looked genuinely thankful and I remembered that unlike the prince and the king, she was not raised in the palace. I made a mental note to ask my mother what caste she was from.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask a favor." she continued.

"Of course, Your Highness." I responded. What favor could she, the queen, possibly ask from me, a Five from Carolina?

"As it turns out, we will be staying here for a week and I would really appreciate it if you could show us around Carolina. It seems that you know your way around and I would like a girl to accompany me. As much as I love both the king and the prince, it would be lovely to have someone as simple as me before I won the Selection, and became queen, for company. Most especially, a girl." she whispered the last two sentence and smiled. The queen wanted _me_ for company? That was a first.

"I would be honored, Your Highness." I said while bowing. It truly was. She stepped back, and beamed at me.

"That is great! We will be staying in the mayor's house. Or I could go here, to your house, and we'll go from there. It is your choice. You can choose whichever is more convenient for you."

"I will go to the mayor's house, Your Highness. It's no trouble." I replied with a smile. She wrapped her arms around me once more and whispered softly in my ear. "Now, I think someone would like to talk to you." She stepped back and sat next to the king, continuing her conversation with my parents.

Just as the prince stood up. And walked over to me. _Great._

* * *

**Hey Guyssss! Can start by saying, AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE THE FREAKING BEST!**

**Seriously, 60 reviews?! **I really love you guys (and girls, mostly girls)****

**Omggg: I'm so happy you like it! :D**

**MsNinjaRex: Thanks. Love the name BTW! ;) **

**ATLOVVA: Yeah... sowwy mommy! I updated anyways! aLSO, HAVE YOU WATCHED THE LATEST EPISODES? i WANNA CRY SO HARD RIGHT NOW! T.T**

**YNF: As you just read, I didn't get her in trouble :) Hope you liked it! :**

**ClimbUpYourWalls: Yes, siriuslee! 'Frick-Frack' aka MY NEW FAVE WORD!**

**Guest mih: Thank youuu! I love the prince so muchhh it hurts! ^^**

**AManilaChick: Awwww! Thank you!**

**YourNewFan: Yusss! I'm ALMOST 14! Glad to hear that it's in a good way!**

**Maxerica Shipper: Sorta! Maxerica will start soon!**

**Leave a review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around, desperate to find anything that would prevent me from talking to the prince. I stare at my siblings, and they started whispering silently to each other with big smiles on their faces as they spoke. I sighed loudly, knowing that I was alone in this. No one could help me now. Eventually, he reached me and asked if he could have a word with me. I nodded, knowing very well that I didn't have a choice. I glanced at my mom, who was staring intently at us as we walked from the room. She looked happy, triumphant even, as she turned to look at my father. We walked away from the living room, and roamed to the back of the house.

"How did you find out where I live?" I demanded before he could speak. He smiled and turned away.

"It's very nice to see you again, too." he said, his back turned to me.

"How did you find out where I live?" I asked once more. Why is it that when I say something, the complete opposite happens?

"You have a lovely home." he observed. I rolled my eyes at him, crossing both arms in front of me.

"Yes, I'm sure it's quite a step up from the palace." I replied sarcastically. He faced me, an amused look on his face.

"That wasn't what I meant." he said. He kept looking around, as if he was looking for something.

"Well, what did you mean, _Your Highness_?" I asked him. He shook his head and turned to me again after a few seconds while smiling.

"Now, you must be wondering what my mother was talking about." he stated, ignoring my question. I nodded, and remembered how affectionate and sweet she was.

"After I left, a group of girls caught up to me and the guards noticed the commotion. When I got back to the Mayor's house, my mother asked me what happened and where I've been. I couldn't tell her that I ran away from the guards, she would be very disappointed. Instead, I made up a story that I knew would benefit both of us." he explained.

"Exactly, what did you say to the queen?" I questioned.

"I told her that I owed you my life." he said simply. I raised an eyebrow, expecting him to continue.

"And what exactly does that mean?" I questioned when he didn't elaborate.

"I wandered off to the dangerous part of the city then you found me and so on." he said.

"And the queen believed that?" I ask.

"I don't know. But if she didn't, she didn't say something about it." I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say anything, he spoke again.

"As for your question, the mayor had all you information. My mother insisted on finding you as soon as I told her the story." he explained.

"And what if she didn't really believe it and I'm going to get in trouble?"

"It was better than telling her the truth." he said coldly. I stand there confused as he walks back into the house.

* * *

**Sooooo I probably owe you guys an explanation, here it goes:**

**I went to a youth camp with my best friends and we didn't have internet connection, and we got back a month ago and then I got sick and I felt so crappy. Then every time I tried to write something it ends up like this: _I rushed out of the room. I looked around wildly and ended up knocking into a wall. I heard my own blood pump against my ears. I didn't know how long I stayed lying there but I was only aware of the darkness surrounding me. _END So,yeah. That was actually how I wrote it originally. I ended up making a bet with my guy best friend(which I lost) and he wrote the chapter and I couldn't argue with him much because my mom kept my ipad away from me and she just gave it back a while ago. Sorry, I'm ranting. And sorry for the late update!**

**I really want to reply to all you supportive and awesome people but my head is still hurting and junk. I seriously love you guys. Thank you for all reviews! You guys make me feel better than medicine! Thanks to the people who still read this. And also thanks to those people who reviewed from the start. I LOVE you ALL!**

**AND! I can only promise another chapter, like, next, next week or sometime in between? I still don't feel so great...**

**Review and let my best friend know what you think!**


	6. Author's Note

***Sigh* Okay guys... I know it's been more than a month but hear me out.**

**My cousin was diagnosed with Stage 3 Breast cancer and she'd been staying here in the city with us. We are really close and I really, really want to take care of her while she's here. **

**Also, school started last month and I've been really busy. **

**I probably won't be updating until next week and it's just... **

**I'm really sorry guys. **

**I know I owe you all an update but I just can't think of this story until my cousin gets better.**

**I guess Fanfiction can wait. Right? **

**Thanks to all your 'get well soon' reviews.**

**I made this Author's Note to inform you that I will be updating. Just not today.**

**I really, really, really sorry you guys. And sorry if I got your hopes up.**

**I guess I'll see you guys next week.**


End file.
